Fremy
Mercenary of Kradict Federal. A mysterious bird-looking People of Earth. She speaks concisely and acts quickly. Equipped with ancient relic equipment improved by craftman, she flies past the battlefield with her obsidian wings, bringing devastation to enemies. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Hovering Phoenix * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of fire type characters in the party by 10%. Story of Resonance Fremy the Mercenary A legend has spread through the mercenaries of the Kradict Federal of a pair of pitch-black wings that block out the sun and rain down iron onto the battlefield bringing total destruction...She is this ‘Black Death’ that the Kradict Federal mercenaries talk about: Fremy. A Bird Without Wings The bird people of earth are a rarely-seen race on the mainland. Fremy was born with weak wings that almost made her own kind abandon her, but her parents took care of her. Different from her peers that could already fly, Fremy could only use the knowledge of books to fill her spare time. During her coming of age ceremony, Fremy faced banishment from her tribe if she was unable to fly. Fremy comes from a barren part of the Kradict Federal, these bird people of earth are able to survive there through using the tough pair of wings on their back. But the day Fremy was born, she made the tribe elder sigh a deep sigh of disappointment. The week and feeble wings on her small back told a cruel fact: She may never be able to use them for hunting. In other words, she won’t be able to survive on her own. But Fremy’s parents persisted in caring for her, and the elder reluctantly agreed. But it was on the condition that if Fremy would still be unable to fly upon reaching adulthood then she’d have to leave this place for the good of her tribe. The days went by, and when the pure-hearted Fremy saw her friends all starting to fly but realized all she could do was flutter her wings, she couldn’t help but wonder. Her parents consoled her saying the gods certainly must have given her other talents. Upon hearing this, Fremy happily ran back to her room to read. As the years went by, she never once used her own wings to fly. She could only read books, and through reading so many books she was even able to read ancient texts. But the more Fremy learned from her books, the more she realized about her parent’s white lie. Finally came the day of Fremy’s coming of age ceremony. Her parents were worried that Fremy would do something stupid, but in the days leading up to the coming of age ceremony, all she would do is take some tools and components to her room to tinker with. On the day of the coming of age ceremony, every member of the tribe who participated in the ceremony had to fly from a cliff edge and fly once around the mountain to prove that they were able to fly. Just when Fremy’s parents and the other tribe members thought she’d given up, she went to the elder carrying a pair of mechanical wings on her back and told him that she was ready to participate in the trial. Fremy waited for when the wind direction and speed was at its best before jumping off the cliff, everyone held their breath. ...She really did fly. Reforging Success follows failure, and failure follows success. Athough Fremy failed, she still went on towards that boundless sky. Through her continuous test flights, the banished Fremy met a beautiful Far Eastern craftswoman who told Fremy that she could help her fly... Fremy flew to the astonishment of the crowd, but after a short while she failed nonetheless. Along with her clumsy flying technique, her mechanical wings had also not been perfected, causing her to fall and fail the test. The tribe elder shook his head at this sight. According to their ancient customs, she must go into exile. Her parents looked at their daughter guiltily, but Fremy still had a bright smile on her face. "I’ll fly one day! " After saying this, she left the tribe without looking back. ... After leaving, Fremy worked in a human village while continuing to tinker with her mechanical wings. Although people would always laugh at her failed test flights at first, after a while they became used to it. Until one day a woman from the Far East who had heard about Fremy came to see her, she told Fremy that her equipment had a problem. But Fremy, currently preparing for another test flight, was used to hearing the mocks of others and didn’t take any notice. Just like always, this test flight ended with her crashing to the ground. "Your design is outstanding. " "But the reason for your failure is down to your materials, they aren’t solid enough. " This was the first time that someone had acknowledged Fremy’s work. "Why...why are you telling me this..." It turned out that this beautiful woman was a craftswoman. She told Fremy that she had been searching for someone to help her test her new equipment. Moreover, she also noticed that Fremy could help her translate those ancient people of earth texts. The woman asked Fremy if she wanted to fly, the puzzled Fremy nodded. "Wanting to fly is enough, you can leave the rest to me! " This woman wanted to remake technology of the ancients, digging up ancient remains and making them into equipment. She also told Fremy that if she used obsidian to make her wings, she’d really be able to fly. So when Fremy flew back to her tribe, her parents couldn’t believe their eyes -- She really did achieve her dream. But she had just come to say goodbye, she promised the craftswoman that she’d be her tester and mercenary. As testing and developing equipment needs money, and the maintenance cost of her wings was no small sum. "The Kradict Federal mercenaries have a black-winged angel of death..." The mercenaries describe Fremy in this way: she speaks concisely and cleanly and does her job quickly and efficiently. What I mean is, if you see her on the battlefield, you best get away from there... Category:Characters